Black Mail
by WinterMidnightMoon
Summary: Black mailing has never been this sweet. RukaxHotaru. My First Try At One Shots.


**I haven't tried making a rukaru fanfic before. Well, it's worth a shot.**

**This fic is inspired by another fic so if it looks kinda familiar, gomen!**

**No flames please! And if Hotaru is a bit OOC here, well, still no flames!**

**Enjoy minna-san!**

……………………………………**.**

A blonde haired boy riding a tiger is chasing a raven haired girl riding a duck scooter.

"Imai-san! I warn you, if you try to sell those photos, I will…err…I will…" Ruka said while chasing the infamous black mailer and ice queen in alice academy.

"Will what? Ask your beloved piyo to step on me?" hotaru replied.

"IMAI-SAN!!!!" Ruka shouted with a vein popping out of his head.

Hotaru pulled out 3 small balls from her pocket and threw it at ruka. A big cloud of smoke emitted out of the balls.

"Ja ne, bunny boy." Ruka saw hotaru's shadow; she's waving her left hand.

Ruka coughed and climbed off of his tiger.

'_Kuso, I lost her again.' _Ruka thought.

"Let's go." He said to the tiger and led him back to the animal shelter.

…………………………………………**.**

'_This'll make millions! No, Billions! Ruka wearing a gown picture can't be seen that often.' _Hotaru thought while printing the pictures.

'_I can't wait 'til valentines! I want to take a picture of ruka wearing a cupid costume.'_

'_Come to think of it, I've never given anyone chocolates yet. I wonder…'_ She stared at ruka's picture. Noticing what she's doing, she shook her head vigorously.

'_What are you thinking hotaru? Why did nogi came first in your head when you thought about valentines…? Too much stress…' _

She stood up and picked up the printed copies of the picture and placed it in her pocket.

'_Off to make money…'_ She said and she rode on her duck scooter and went to central town.

…………………………………………

'_That Imai! Why does she keep on black mailing me?! She's gone too far this time.'_ Ruka angrily gave the horses their food and stomped his foot.

'_Tricking me so that I'll wear that stupid gown!' _ Ruka reminisced the time when hotaru blacked mailed him.

**Flashback**

"Nogi." A familiar voice called.

"Imai-san? What's up?" ruka asked.

"Narumi said that there is an upcoming school play. You'll be the lead. But the role is a female role. Here's the gown." Hotaru tossed a big box to ruka and he immediately caught it.

"here's the waltz DVD for the dance scene. Ja." Hotaru placed a DVD on top of the box and walked away.

'_A play? Can't wait!'_ Ruka walked back to his room and started practicing the dance steps.

"1…2…3…4…Twirl…step…twirl…" Ruka practiced the steps inside his room, when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi." He said.

"Nogi. Narumi wants to see you in the gym."

"Imai-san? Right now?" he asked.

"Yes. And remember to bring your gown. Ja." She hang up the phone.

Ruka picked the box up and went to the gym. When he arrived there, he saw a small stage with flowers on the background.

He changed into his costume. It's a blue gown with white pearls on the straps. It has a flower pattern and the cloth is made of silk.

He walked to the stage and practiced the dance steps. He danced beautifully and gracefully.

CLICK! CLICK!

He stopped dancing and saw the ice queen holding a camera while a video camera on a tripod stood beside her.

"New pictures for sale." She said.

"IMAI!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME BACK THAT CAMERA AND VIDEO CAMERA!" Ruka chased after her but stopped because he can't go out wearing a gown.

"Matta ne." hotaru said and walked out of the gym.

'_Dang it! She escaped again!' _He thought.

**End of Flashback.**

'_Enough thinking about her! Let's see…Ah! Valentines Day is up. I need to get ready, many girls might give me chocolates again. What's that legend? When a girl gives a guy chocolates and the boy accepts it, they will end up together right? I wonder if that's true.'_ He placed a finger on his chin.

…………………………………………

Hotaru went back inside her lab counting a big wad of money. _"Heh. I knew that his fan girls will want a limited edition ruka in a gown picture. Yosh. Time to work on a new invention."_

Hotaru worked on her computer and started doing tech stuffs. She stayed up late to finish her invention.

"_Done. Eh? What… why did I make this?" _Hotaru was baffled when she _Unconsciously _made a chocolate making machine. _"Uhh! What's wrong with me?! Am I losing my mind?! Uhh… too much stress. I need to relax."_

Hotaru walked out of her lab and at the same time she bumped into ruka.

Ruka stared at her while hotaru glared. "what?" she hissed.

"A-ano…the pictures…" he stammered.

"ah, those? Sold it yesterday. Made thousands. Anything else?" hotaru replied.

"IMAI! Why do you keep on selling my photos? Seriously, why not sell natsume's?" ruka said.

"first, I sell it for money you idiot. Second, Hyuuga will burn my camera and third, you're more gullible to take pictures with and pull pranks with." Hotaru replied still emotionless.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" he asked.

"later bunny boy. I've got better things to do than chat around all day." Hotaru said and walked away.

"Chotto!" ruka ran after her but hotaru rode on her duck scooter (which appeared out of nowhere), and strode away.

"_I'm getting tired of always chasing after her." _Ruka thought.

"_Doesn't he get tired of chasing after me?"_ Hotaru thought. _"That's it. This valentine I know to whom I will give my chocolates to."_

………………………………………………**..**

**Ruka's POV**

I yawned and walked outside of my room. I was headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water which I do every night.

I closed the door of my room when I stepped on something. I looked down and saw a heart shaped box. I picked it up. Probably from another fan girl.

I opened the box. A small bar of chocolate is in the middle of the box surrounded by colored crepe paper. I looked at the note attached to it.

_Bunny Boy,_

_Here chocolate. I don't know why but I accidentally made a chocolate making machine. This is my first try making one so if it tastes horrible, I don't care. If you don't like it, return it._

_Anyway, happy valentines day, ruka._

_Imai._

_P.s. you have to reply to me tomorrow or else I'll sell your pictures with the giant piyo._

Wait, from h-h-hotaru…?

I took a bite of the chocolate. Hmm…it tastes so good. How can she say it's horrible?

Matte, SHE CALLED ME RUKA?!?! I chuckled silently, she sure has a weird way of expressing her feelings.

……………………………………………………**..**

I'm walking towards the animal shelter when I spotted a raven haired girl sitting on a bench reading a book.

I walked towards her.

"what do you want?" she asked still looking at the book.

"ano…thanks for the chocolate." I said.

She looked at me and her usual emotionless face turned into a macro smile.

"don't mention it." She replied. She's so beautiful when she smiles.

She stood up and walked away. But she stopped and said, "come here bunny boy or else I might change my mind about liking you."

I smiled and ran towards her. Black mailing has never been this sweet.

**End of POV**

…………………………………**..**

**So how was it? My first try at one-shots. And it's a rukaru story too. Lol. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
